<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cahoots by Bethie0608</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542186">Cahoots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethie0608/pseuds/Bethie0608'>Bethie0608</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monsta X Soulmates [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethie0608/pseuds/Bethie0608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Makenzi's best friend convinces her to leaves her soul mark uncovered for an award show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monsta X Soulmates [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cahoots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makenzi Romero had the coolest soulmate tattoo ever. It was a snake coiled around her neck with its head resting on her right collarbone. All through school, people tended to avoid her, she was the weird snake girl.</p><p> It started out pretty lonely but definitely made high school and college easier. Makenzi was a straight A student and learned six different languages so naturally she became a translator.</p><p> At first, she did odd jobs, translating memos and letters for music venues and studios. She toured with a bunch of different bands as a translator and was even on a team that translated at the Olympics, which is how she ended up in Seoul, South Korea translating for Big Hit Entertainment.</p><p> “Kenzi noona, are you coming to the awards show?” Taehyung asks, leaning against the door frame of her office. “Of course, Taehyung-ah. I wouldn't miss it. You know I love watching you guys perform.” She replies, not looking up from the letter she was checking over.</p><p> “Namjoon hyung said you should start getting ready.” Taehyung replies, scratching the back of his head. “I have what I'm wearing right there, Tae. I'm just checking this letter then I'll change. Come sit down.” She says as she finishes checking the letter and puts it aside.</p><p> Taehyung sits himself on her couch as she stands up, grabs the garment bag and heads for the bathroom. When she comes back out she's wearing a simple, floor length black dress with a long scarf tied around her neck, hiding her tattoo and flowing down her back.</p><p> “What do you think, Tae-ah?” Makenzi asks, stretching her arms out slightly so he can see. “I love the dress but hate the scarf. You shouldn't hide your tattoo, noona.” He replies, standing up and heading toward the door. “Let's see what the others think.” He says before walking out the door.</p><p> Taehyung was her best friend and was constantly trying to get her to leave her tattoo uncovered. She rolled her eyes as the two approached the other six boys with smiles. “Please tell Kenzi noona that she shouldn't cover her tattoo tonight.” Taehyung says, attracting the attention of the others as he sits beside his soulmate, Jungkook.</p><p> “I agree with Tae, noona, don't cover your tattoo.” Jimin pipes in cutely from his spot in his soulmate, Yoongi’s lap. The others nod in agreement and Makenzi sighs, taking off the scarf. “That's not fair, Taehyung-ah. You know I can't resist Jimin-ah’s cuteness.” She glares at her best friend as he grins.</p><p> “Get your own man, Kenzi-ah.” Yoongi says with a smirk causing Makenzi to throw her scarf at him as he wraps his arms around Jimin’s waist. “Shut up, Yoongi oppa.” She glares playfully at him and everyone laughs.</p><p> The boys’ manager approaches them then, “Are you all ready?” The eight of them nod and get ready to go. “You look beautiful.” Hoseok says as Makenzi takes the arm he offers as per usual. Hoseok hadn't met his soulmate yet unlike the other boys but he was optimistic, knowing he’d meet them someday.</p><p> As they walk into the room where the award show was being held, Jin whispers to Makenzi, “I have a good feeling about tonight.” She smiles at him then turns to talk to Taehyung and Jungkook, completely missing the knowing smile that Jin shared with his soulmate, Namjoon.</p><p> They're seated after a few minutes and the performances soon started. Got7 went first and Mark and Jackson blow her kisses when they see her seated at BTS’ table. She rolls her eyes, laughing with Taehyung and Namjoon at how dorky Markson is. Twice was next and Makenzi points out Stray Kids doing the dance to Jimin, who giggles with her.</p><p> BTS is third and she does the dance on the sidelines like a pro. The boys come back to the table, teasing her about dancing off to the side as the next group takes the stage. She glances up briefly as she takes a drink of water and chokes. One of the men on stage has her tattoo. She turns wide eyes to Taehyung, who is smirking.</p><p> “His name's Hyungwon. I'll take you to meet him later.” He says after leaning towards her. Makenzi stares at him in shock for a minute. “You knew?” She asks, glancing around to find the others nodding. “We all did, noona.” Jungkook says, looking slightly guilty. Makenzi sighs before smiling at the youngest of her friends. “Don't look so guilty, Kookie. I'm excited.” Her smile turns into a grin as the boys grin back.</p><p> As the award show continues, Makenzi grows more and more anxious, continuously glancing at the Monsta X table, though she tries to hide it. She is unsuccessful apparently because Yoongi reaches over, placing his hand on hers. “It'll be fine, Kenz.” He says, squeezing her hand slightly. “Thanks, oppa.” She smiles at him as he squeezes her hand again.</p><p> Finally the award show ends and all the performers as well as the other guests were swept away to the after party. “Are you ready, noona?” Taehyung asks her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “Definitely not.” She replies as she wraps her arm around his waist.</p><p> “You are. You just don't realize it.” Namjoon says from her other side. “Thank you, Oh Great Philosophical oppa.” She replies sarcastically as she allows them to lead her across the room. “I remember what you said to me when I first brought it up.” Taehyung whispers in her ear. “About being ready to meet him when you went somewhere fancy with your tattoo uncovered.” He says when she turns to him questioningly. She groans and buries her face in Taehyung’s shoulder.</p><p> “Why do you do this to me, Tae?” She whines as they stop walking. “Because we love you and want you to be happy, Kenzi.” Jin says, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Wait, I thought you were dating Hoseok?” A voice in front of her says and she glances up at the tall man in front of her with his eyes transfixed on her tattoo.</p><p> “Oh my god no! I love him and all but he's like a brother.” She replies causing his eyes to flick to her. “But I don't even know you. How can you love me?” The man standing behind her soulmate says. “Not you, you giant boob.” Her soulmate says to the man before turning back to her.</p><p> “My name is Hyungwon. That's Wonho, Shownu, Kihyun, Jooheon, Minhyuk and Changkyun.” He says, pointing at each member as he says his name. “Well I'm Makenzi, Kenzi for short and you already know BTS.” She grins, glancing around in time to see Jin high five Kihyun.</p><p> “Do I even want to know?” She asks Jin, who grins mischievously at her. “Kihyun texted me earlier when Hyungwon decided not to cover his tattoo which is why we insisted you leave yours uncovered.” Jin replies, the grin never leaving his face. “So you all knew?” She asks, looking around to see them all nodding before turning back to Hyungwon. He looks at her with laughter dancing in his eyes.</p><p> “The mom friends were in cahoots.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>